Anatomically, an eye may be divided into two distinct parts—an anterior segment and a posterior segment. The anterior segment includes a lens and extends from an outermost layer of the cornea (the corneal endothelium) to a posterior of a lens capsule. The posterior segment includes a portion of the eye behind the lens capsule. The posterior segment extends from an anterior hyaloid face (part of a vitreous body) to a retina, with which the posterior hyaloid face is in direct contact. The posterior segment is much larger than the anterior segment.
The posterior segment includes the vitreous body—a clear, colorless, gel-like substance. It makes up approximately two-thirds of the eye's volume, giving it form and shape before birth. The vitreous body is composed of 1% collagen and sodium hyaluronate and 99% water. The anterior boundary of the vitreous body is the anterior hyaloid face, which touches the posterior capsule of the lens, while the posterior hyaloid face forms its posterior boundary, and is in contact with the retina. The vitreous body is not free flowing like the aqueous humor and has normal anatomic attachment sites. One of these sites is the vitreous base, which is an approximately 3-4 mm wide band that overlies the ora serrata. The optic nerve head, macula lutes, and vascular arcade are also sites of attachment. The vitreous body's major functions are to hold the retina in place, maintain the integrity and shape of the globe, absorb shock due to movement, and to give support for the lens posteriorly. In contrast to the aqueous humor, the vitreous body is not continuously replaced. The vitreous body becomes more fluid with age in a process known as syneresis. Syneresis results in shrinkage of the vitreous body, which can exert pressure or traction on its normal attachment sites. If enough traction is applied, the vitreous body may pull itself from its retinal attachment and create a retinal tear or hole.
Various surgical procedures, called vitreo-retinal procedures, are commonly performed in the posterior segment of the eye. Vitreo-retinal procedures are appropriate to treat many serious conditions of the posterior segment. Vitreo-retinal procedures treat conditions such as age-related macular degeneration (AMD), diabetic retinopathy and diabetic vitreous hemorrhage, macular hole, retinal detachment, epiretinal membrane, CMV retinitis, and many other ophthalmic conditions.
A surgeon performs vitreo-retinal procedures with a microscope and special lenses designed to provide a clear image of the posterior segment. Several tiny incisions just a millimeter or so in length are made on the sclera at pars plana. The surgeon inserts microsurgical instruments through the incisions, such as a fiber optic light source, to illuminate inside the eye; an infusion line to maintain the eye's shape during surgery; and instruments to cut and remove the vitreous body. A separate incision may be provided for each microsurgical instrument when using multiple instruments simultaneously.
During such surgical procedures, proper illumination of the inside of the eye is important. Typically, a thin optical fiber is inserted into the eye to provide the illumination. A light source, such as a halogen tungsten lamp or high pressure arc lamp (metal-halides, Xe), may be used to produce the light carried by the optical fiber into the eye. The light passes through several optical elements (typically lenses, mirrors, and attenuators) and is transmitted to the optical fiber that carries the light into the eye.
As with most surgical procedures, there is a benefit to minimizing the number and size of incisions required to perform the vitreo-retinal procedure. Incisions are typically only made large enough to accommodate the size of the microsurgical instrument being inserted into the interior of the eye. Efforts to minimize the incision size generally involve reducing the size of the microsurgical instrument. Reducing the number of incisions may be accomplished by integrating various microsurgical instruments. For example, the optical fiber may be incorporated into the working end of a microsurgical instrument. This may eliminate the need for a separate illumination incision and offers the advantage of directing the light beam together with the microsurgical instrument onto the target site through a common opening in the sclera. Unfortunately, at least some prior attempts at integrating multiple microsurgical instruments resulted larger instruments requiring larger incisions for insertion into the interior region of the eye, or were accompanied by a corresponding decrease in performance of one or both of the integrated surgical instruments.